Talk:Albus Potter
Possible actor? I live in Ireland and I know a guy called Oisin Nolan who said today that he got the part of Albus Severus Potter and will be playing him Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! - Noctua 14:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Citation needed This is marked with a citation needed tag: "J. K. Rowling has stated that she finds Albus the most 'interesting' of Harry's children, possibly referencing a future Potter-based work." The closest verification I could find on a Google search was this. It's just another fan re-quoting, and it's possible they read it here. I'll keep looking though. —Scott (talk) 15:56, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :It´s from "A Year in Life I think.--Rodolphus 15:59, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks! I found it in this section. —Scott (talk) 17:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) eyes If Albus has Harry and Lily's eyes Albus may look like Harry which makes Albus looks likes James since Harry looks like James.--HallieryElizabeth 16:27, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Godfather Does anyone know whether J.K revealed who Albus's godparents are? I always thought it was Teddy... Dante91, 16:44, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :No, she's never revealed who his godparents are. However, I think it's highly unlikely that Teddy would be his godfather, considering that he's only eight years older than Albus. Oread 18:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :No offense, but how is that unlikely that Teddy could be his godfather. My friend Donnie is his niece's godfather and he's only 15, and she's 1. However I do agree that J.K. never revealed who Albus' godparents are. Gryff23 20:09, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's unlikely because Teddy was only seven or eight years old when Albus was born. The technical meaning of godparent is that it's the person or people who sponsor a child's baptism (in Christianity; there is a similar role in the bris in Judaism). A teenager can easily do this, but an eight-year-old? ::In any case, I don't think it's used in a religious sense in Harry Potter (Harry didn't attend Teddy's baptism, if he had one, and religion isn't really addressed in the series), in which case godparents are the ones responsible for the children in case his or her parents die. I personally — and this is just my opinion — don't think it's likely that someone would give this role to a child, unless it was purely ceremonial. Oread 20:31, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I had heard that his godparent were Ron and Hermione. --Lupin & Kingsley 17:47, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : R & H are James' godparents. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 18:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Blood Status A witch or wizard with at least one wizarding parent but at least one Muggle parent or grandparent. Is how a half-blood is described on the Hary Potter Lexicon, therefore James, Albus, and Lily do not fit the half-blood requirement. Pure-blood extremists may not acknowledge James, Albus, and Lily as purebloods, but that doesn't matter. They do not fit into half-blood at all, they fit more into purebloods so I will put them there. :This is already being discussed on Talk:James Potter II. Oread (talk) 05:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC) House Am I right that Albus was in Gryffindors? --Lupin & Kingsley 21:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't believe that his House has ever been revealed. In the epilogue of Deathly Hallows, we find out that James is in Gryffindor, and it is implied that Albus will be in Slytherin, but that isn't proof of where he ends up. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:41, 23 February 2009 (UTC) How do we know the time when he was born? I haven't heard anything about him being born between August and September. Could someone find out where this came from? So sorry, I thought it said in 2006 for both dates not two different year. Stupid mistake really sorry. Slytherin The article says Albus was later placed in Slytherin and gives a source as the Deathly Hallows epilogue. I know as a fact that this is false, and so I'm removing it until such a time (if ever) when this is given as canon. --Parodist 01:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :That was a bit of fanon just added by an unregistered IP address. That's happened a few times before. - Nick O'Demus 03:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I saw on the desciption that Albus was pleased with hearing he could choose his house. He wasn't exactly 'pleased.' I'm changing it to the word used in the Epilogue itself. 'wonder.' There is a difference between the two words. (Arculus Ambleway) December 13 2009 Glasses! Why doesn't the description say Albus wears glasses? I would add it in, but i can't edit the page! Someone please write that he wears glasses. :I've wrote this twice, and someone keeps removing it. Please don't take it off. There is evidence to say he wears glasses---J.K.R. says Albus resembles Harry greatly, and Harry's glasses are an important part of his appearence. If Albus didn't wear any, she would have said something about this. Albus does wear glasses, so please do not remove it again. ---User:General Ironbeak :While she hasn't said that he doesn't, she also hasn't said (at least that I know of) that he does. Since it's not mentioned in the DH epilogue, it can't be considered canonical without a reliable source. And I don't believe it's said Albus resembles Harry exactly; since wearing glasses has nothing to do with genetics, Albus could still resemble Harry without them. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 07:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) She also hasn't said he has black hair, and yet that is mentioned. And while glasses have nothing to do with genetics, Harry wore them like his dad! So i'm putting it back. ---User:General Ironbeak What are we thinking?! I do not like how all biographies are written in past tense, but seriously, we're talking about something that will happen in 2017!!! We can't possibly do this here! ---User:General Ironbeak :Like it or not, it's still an in-universe topic. I've gotten used to it through my contributions at the 24 Wiki, in which all IU articles are written in past, and all OOU topics use all three, where necessary. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 07:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::There's a lot of fiction that takes place in the future, this is one of them, it's just unsettling since the main story took place in present tense and only the afterward fast forwarded. If you write a bio about say, 'The Dark Knight Returns' or 'Spiderman 2098' then it all has to be past because it already happened in publication even if the story hasn't in our timeline. The thing is... in terms of reality nothing has happened or ever will, since it's fictional, so we base the tense on when it was printed, which is always past. Ty 08:23, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Interesting With Harry's 2 sons, he does the first names after the primary male influences in his life (James, father, Albus, first real surrogate he meets) and both of them end in an 's'. The middle names both start with 's' and are people he initially thought of as enemies who murdered the former but were actually their closest friends. I can't help but wonder if Rowling had this in mind when she named Jamesirius and Albuseverus? Like especially with Sirius and Severus, that is just so similar. Basically make 'x' the vowel, X and interjecting consonant their names are SxXx + us the only exception being Snape's got the extra 'r' wihich is in the middle of Sirius anyway. All the names end in S... Ty 03:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC)